Priestess
is the main female protagonist of the Goblin Slayer series. She is a member of Goblin Slayer's party. Appearance Priestess is a beautiful young woman with long blond hair and blue eyes. She is usually seen wearing a robe and wielding a staff. Personality Priestess’ personality consists of being a young, kind, and a generally helpful person. She is always noted by others to be frail and delicate-looking, and is rather prone to shedding tears and going red-faced when troubled. Which happens often, including whenever Goblin Slayer is being callous. Still, she can and does maintain her assertiveness while tearing up all the same. Occasionally, she has shown confusion and anxiety over the way her miracles were being used under the instructions of Goblin Slayer, who makes full use of its effectiveness in brutal tactics. This only gets worse when she returns to the temple and receives more miracles, making her wonder why the merciful Earth Mother would grant her these protective miracles if they were being used in such a contradictory manner. Priestess is a kind fellow and has no problems making new friends, although she can get rather shy at first. Background Priestess was an orphan who was raised in a temple into the priesthood along with other orphans. Since coming of age, she decided to leave the Temple and help adventurers in need. Chronology Goblin Slayer Volume 1 Priestess first appears as a brand new Porcelain rank adventurer. She agreed to join three other newbies in eradicating a goblin nest. After her first goblin hunt rapidly goes downhill, she is saved by Goblin Slayer and joins him on his quests. Despite the events of her first job, she still wishes to be an adventurer and helps her party however she can. As she fights alongside Goblin Slayer throughout the story, she learns how to use miracles alternatively, gains new miracles, and increases her ability to survive under his tutelage. After defeating an Ogre, she was promoted to Obsidian rank. Goblin Slayer Volume 2 The party members take Goblin Slayer on a adventure that has to do with goblins. She along with her companions take a quest to exterminate goblins beneath Water Town, while also meeting the legendary Sword Maiden. While bathing in the Temple of Law with Sword Maiden, she was told that Goblin Slayer would disappear one day. After she saw the numerous scars riddled across Sword Maiden's body, Priestess deduced that Sword Maiden knew about the threat of the goblins. As she and the rest of the party venture into the sewers again, Priestess discovered in a room what appeared to be an adventurer in chains. However, upon discovering that the adventurer was long deceased, they were suddenly locked in by goblins. Shortly after they managed to avoid being poisoned by the subsequent toxic gas, Priestess cast Protection in front of the door to prepare for their imminent battle with the goblins. Her spell managed to hold through the initial stages of the battle, but once Goblin Slayer was dealt a major blow by a Goblin Champion, Protection wore off. As the rest of her party became overwhelmed, Priestess cried in anguish as the Goblin Champion bit and tore off a portion of flesh from her arm. Fortunately, Goblin Slayer recovered just in time rescue her by strangling the Goblin Champion, which also allowed the party members to push back the goblins. On the ground, Priestess apologized, but Goblin Slayer assured her that these types of situations happen sometimes, before he collapsed. Priestess and Goblin Slayer recovered from their injuries sleeping together as part of the Resurrection spell. She briefly panicked and covered herself with a blanket after seeing that Goblin Slayer woke up, but calmed down after he told her that there was no scar on her arm. After they met up with the rest of the party, Priestess reminded Goblin Slayer to oblige on their promise to have a meal together after they got back. Goblin Slayer Volume 3 Abilities Priestess possesses defensive and support miracles from the Temple. She has been noted as having more miracles than those her age. Travelling with Goblin Slayer has also shown her unconventional ways of using her miracles, allowing her to be a more useful ally in combat. As of Volume 7, she possesses five miracles: Minor Heal, Protection, Silence, Holy Light, and the newly learned Purify. Miracles * Holy Light「聖光 (ホーリーライト) Seikō (Hōrīraito)」 * Minor Heal「小癒 (ヒール) Koyu (Hīru)」 * Protection「聖壁 (プロテクション) Seiheki (Purotekushon)」 * Purify「浄化 (ピュアリファイ) Jōka (Pyuarifai)」 * Silence「沈黙 (サイレンス) Chinmoku (Sairensu)」 Equipment * Sounding Staff: Used to cast her various miracles. * Chainmail Armor: Taking the advice of Goblin Slayer after her first ordeal with Goblins, Priestess bought and equipped some chainmail. Trivia * Priestess is currently the only character shown to have received a promotion. Reference es:Sacerdotisa Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Humans Category:Priests